


Sugar, Spice... and Everything Nice

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, Confidence Boost, Fluff, Jealousy, Pining, Public Masturbation, Woohyun trying to get laid voluntarily and involuntarily, a witch’s spell, dub-con, everyone wants to fuck Sunggyu (IMO), idolverse, sunggyu and woohyun are idiots, the author knows the witch irl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: “No need to worry.” Woohyun told her.“I should worry. All your fans should worry. Someone needs to make sweet love to oppa. Shouldn’t we do something about it?”





	Sugar, Spice... and Everything Nice

Woohyun got out of the cab as it rolled up to the front of his building. He wasn’t as late as he’d thought he’d be but he prayed he’d make it up to the apartment and get showered before Sunggyu got home. At least, then he could look down his nose at Sunggyu’s behavior because he was pretty sure the shoot had ended hours ago. But, like always, Sunggyu would return very late with shifty excuses as to why he hadn’t gotten home in time.

The doorman let him in and he matched right up to the elevator and called for it, ecstatic that it opened almost immediately.

“Good evening.” He greeted the woman standing on the other side.

“Nice night?” She asked.

“Hmm.” He nodded, not really in the mood to be an idol.

“How have schedules been?” She asked.

“Fine.” He said. “Good.”

“Good.” She repeated after him, as he saw her nod and smile. “Oppa looks tired.”

Woohyun sighed. And then forced a smile out as he turned to look at her.

“Oppa just needs rest.”

“Oppa needs to get laid.”

Okay.

“No need to worry about that.” Woohyun told her, inching closer to the doors as she leaned back against the wall.

“I should worry. All your fans should worry. Someone needs to make sweet love to oppa. Shouldn’t we do something about it?”

 _Yeah,_ Woohyun thought, pressing the button because the doors couldn’t open fast enough. He was not in the mood to pretend that this was normal conversation. And he certainly wasn’t ready to discuss his non-existent sex life with a fan.

“Don’t rush. Don’t run away.” She said. “I’m just trying to help.”

“It’s no problem.” He said, even though it clearly was.

When the elevator came to stop, he sighed in relief, eager to get off when he felt a tap on his shoulder. As he turned to her, she blew powder in his face as Woohyun choked, coughed, and sneezed as the doors opened.

“What the fuck was that?”

“Some sexual courage, oppa.” She said, pushing him out of the elevator. “You’ll thank me.”

As the doors swung shut, Woohyun felt dizzy, turning around and looking down the corridor as everything suddenly felt so far away and so hard to reach.

*********

As the manager drove off with the van, Sunggyu stood in the parking lot, hoping to give himself a few seconds of peace before he got back to dorm and was met with utter chaos. Because he knew what was coming. Whatever tentative understanding him and Woohyun had arrived at ever since their debut had become very shaky recently. Everything Sunggyu did was wrong, once again. Every time he coughed, he coughed the wrong way. When he was lenient, he was being soft. When he complained, he was being too hard on everybody.

Woohyun complained about everything.

He’d managed to get away from the after party today because CEO-nim had been at the shoot. So no matter how many times Sangmin brushed by him or tried to take him away, Jungyeop was around, joining in on the conversation and seriously blocking the way.

Sunggyu should have seen this coming. Sangmin had been circling around him for weeks now and even though nothing had happened yet, the moment Sunggyu got eliminated; he should have known Sangmin would come at him with unimagined determination.

Sunggyu was busy and it would be near impossible to get him to meet outside of shooting days. So this was it. Even though he’d survived so long by playing along and flirting back and letting Sangmin corner him into booths, all they’d ever done was first base stuff… a little kissing here and there… a brief touch… sometimes, even a lick in his ear. One time, Sangmin had taken Sunggyu’s hand and placed it on his crotch before Sunggyu even knew what was happening. But then, Jinho –blessed, drunk Jinho-hyung- had appeared, begging Sangmin to come talk to Eunji for him.

Inhaling at the front door, Sunggyu opened and walked in to find his members all waiting in the sitting room.

“You’re home.” He said.

“Hyung!” Sungjong said, coming to meet him as he looked at the others shakily. “You’re back.”

“I know.” He said, gruffly moving to his room as Howon and Sungyeol suddenly stood in his way. “What is it?”

“Woohyun’s not feeling too well.” Sungyeol sad.

“So what?” He replied, still moving as Howon tugged at his hand.

“You can’t go in there, hyung.” Dongwoo told him.

“Why? Why can’t I enter my own room?”

He heard a bang on his room door, followed by a loud moan. Then…

“Sunggyu-hyung is that you?” Woohyun said from their room.

“Yes.”

“HYUNG! HYUNG COME THIS WAY. OPEN THE DOOR!”

Shocked, Sunggyu took a step away as he suddenly noticed that the room key was on this side of the door.

“Did you guys lock him in there?”

“We had to.” Myungsoo said. “He was acting crazy.”

“What happened?”

“We found him… in the hallway.” Sungyeol said. “I thought he was drunk… but he didn’t smell of alcohol or anything.”

“So you locked him up?” Sunggyu asked, angry.

“He was. He was touching himself out there.”

“What?”

“In the hallway. He had his zipper open and going at it like his life depended on it.”

“Why?” Sunggyu asked, confused and so not ready for any of this nonsense. “Are you sure he wasn’t drunk?”

“He didn’t seem to notice me for a while. Howon and I dragged him back to the dorm but then when we mentioned that we should call you, he suddenly came awake and started struggling to leave the apartment, saying he was coming to get you.”

“We had to wrestle him into the room and lock him there.”

“He’s been in there ever since.” Sungjong said as Woohyun moaned again, banging at the door.

“Sunggyu-hyung, please.”

Sunggyu looked at them, puzzled. They shrugged back at him.

“He’s been doing that ever since. We don’t know why.”

Bracing himself, Sunggyu headed for the door, moving to unlock it.

“Lock it behind me.” He told them. Just in case Woohyun was still crazy and he over-powered Sunggyu long enough to break lose.

*********

Woohyun wasn’t sure what was happening. He _knew_ what was happening; he just wasn’t sure how or why it was happening. There he was on the floor of his and Sunggyu’s room, begging Sunggyu to come in and fuck him and he didn’t even understand why he suddenly could. He just knew that it was urgent and that he needed it. And Sunggyu needed it to. Yes. Somehow, it was all so clear to him how foolish they’d both been.

They could have been doing this for years. And yet, they’d been so foolish and idiotic to hide their feelings and pretend they didn’t want to fuck each other to unconsciousness every night. Now they could. Oh yes. Now they could. There was nothing standing in their way anymore. Other people didn’t matter. Sunggyu didn’t need them. He needed Woohyun. And now Woohyun was sure of it. If he had to show Sunggyu the way, he was going to do it. Because they had so much to make up for. Oh, the many years worth of orgasm.

The moment the door opened and Sunggyu entered the room, Woohyun pounced.

*********

Sunggyu winced when his head slammed against the door from the force of Woohyun weight and pressure.

“Wait.” He tried to say.

“No more waiting.” Woohyun said, gripping the front of Sunggyu’s shirt as he pulled at it and it tore all the way down.

“Oh. Wow. Hyunie, wai-”

“I need to fuck you.” Woohyun said, sounding desperate as he nudged Sunggyu with his hardened dick and Sunggyu had no time to process what was going on because Woohyun’s hand was gripping him on the waist and causing him pain because that had been the exact same spot Sangmin had gripped Sunggyu earlier in the evening, hoping to pull Sunggyu into a secluded part of the club. Sangmin had held on too tight and had nearly broken Sunggyu’s skin when Jungyeop had shown up, stopping them from disappearing. The bruise had hurt then.

It was hurting him now.

“STOP!” Sunggyu shouted as Woohyun froze, blinking at him in shock as he stared at Sunggyu. “What’s going on?”

“You want me.” Woohyun said.

Yes, but that didn’t answer Sunggyu’s question. That didn’t help him make sense of this fuckfest. His head was in the uncomfortable, confused place he always was whenever he came back from a shoot. And he didn’t think it would be sensible to let Woohyun confuse him further by asking for sex now. Today of all days.

“Do _you_ want me?” Sunggyu asked Woohyun.

“I do.” Woohyun moaned, trying to kiss him again but Sunggyu held him away.

“Are you drunk?” Woohyun shook his head. “Are you high on anything?” Woohyun started to shake his head but then stopped as his eyes focused for a second. But then he got confused. And then shook his head again. “Did you inhale something?”

“Kiss me.”

When Woohyun kissed him this time, Sunggyu tried to move them away from the door but Woohyun just maneuvered them till they fell into Sunggyu’s bottom bunk.

“I’ve been waiting for you to get home.” Woohyun said, shaking off his clothes as Sunggyu watched him from the bed, not sure how he should react. This was Woohyun. His teammate. The guy he’d fought with just that morning before he left for the shoot. What had changed in a few hours? Why was he suddenly like this? Did he know what he was doing? “Hyung.” Woohyun tried to kiss him but as Sunggyu turned his head away, Woohyun’s mouth connected with his neck, sucking on the bitten skin he’d earned from Sangmin.

Sunggyu closed his eyes as Woohyun started rubbing against him. He could feel Woohyun’s teeth and his tongue, biting and sucking and licking at his neck as he humped against Sunggyu’s hip until Woohyun froze on top of him, mewling out a strangled moan as his mouth dethatched from Sunggyu’s neck.

Then he slumped against Sunggyu, breathing hard and fast.

*********

_What the fuck?_ Woohyun thought. _What the fuck? What the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK!_

He scrambled away from Sunggyu, hitting his head on the bunk in his rush to get off the bed and as far away from Sunggyu as Woohyun’s eyes cleared off the foggy need to orgasm.

“Are you okay now?” Sunggyu asked, sitting up in the bed. “Can we talk now?”

Woohyun didn’t know what to say. When he tried to open his mouth, his recent behavior flashed through his mind and he hummed in fear, clasping his lips shut with his fingers.

“What happened to you? Were you high?”

Woohyun shook his head.

“Something happened. Because you look more sane now. Woohyun, you look normal.”

Woohyun closed his eyes and crawled to the door only to remember that the members had locked them in. Oh god! He wanted to cry.

“Hyunie talk to me.”

He didn’t want to talk. He wanted to die. Or at least get buried under a building. Or a stadium.

How could he have done that? He’d just attacked Sunggyu and torn his shirt. He’d kissed him and sucked on him and come on him and… and now Woohyun’s pants were soiled and disgusting and so, so ruined.

“Talk to me-”

“A witch did it to me.” He said, leaning his head on the door and refusing to face Sunggyu. “A girl. She said she was a fan. She wanted me to get fucked.” He couldn’t control the bitter laugh that forced its way out of him.

“A witch?” Sunggyu asked. Woohyun knew how he sounded. Like a fool. Like a horny, fool who had just molested his leader and was trying to blame his behavior on witchcraft. “Woohyun-”

“I swear. She was in the elevator with me. She blew something into my face and then I couldn’t think of anything but…” _but fucking you_.

“So she drugged you?” Sunggyu asked, trying to normalize the crazy story Woohyun was telling. Which just made Woohyun want to cry even more. No matter how stupid Woohyun’s thoughts on an issue, no matter how much they clashed or fought, Sunggyu was always still on his side.

Even though Sunggyu didn’t want him like Woohyun wanted him to.

 _“You want me.”_ Woohyun had said earlier. And Sunggyu hadn’t argued. He hadn’t said no. Instead, he’d asked if Woohyun wanted him. Woohyun may have been crazy but he could remember all that had happened.

“Yes, she drugged me.” Woohyun said.

“And you’re okay now?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “I’m fine now.”

Sexual courage. That was all it had taken. One crazy move and Woohyun knew now. Something that had bothered him for so long was now so clear.

*********

Sunggyu was wary of Woohyun after the episode in their room that night. Woohyun seemed calmer and less likely to explode for no reason. But Sunggyu decided not to trust it as there had been calm periods between the craziness when he’d thought he and Woohyun were okay but then Woohyun would get nuclear again and Sunggyu would have to keep his distance.

They could smile in front of the cameras and sending each other air smooches when the fans were present but the moment the lights stopped flashing, Sunggyu knew to control himself. He wasn’t in the business of getting hurt on purpose and he certainly was not going to start any time soon.

For now, Sunggyu was keeping his distance.

Whatever had come over Woohyun and made him go crazy or horny or both must have messed with his mind. Sunggyu was not about to risk his head in case that just meant Woohyun was going to be more lethal the next time he came after Sunggyu in anger.

So all was well…

Till he came home one night and found his room full of petals.

*********

“Did someone drug you again?” Sunggyu asked, standing by the door as if afraid to take another step forward.

“No.” Woohyun said, jumping down from his top bunk. Which turned out to be a very wrong move because Sunggyu was suddenly opening the door again to leave. “Wait. Wait. Hyung. Wait. Please.”

Sunggyu stopped, but he kept the door open.

“I’m not drugged. I’m not high. I just… I wanted to do something nice.”

“Why?”

“Please sit.” Woohyun asked, ushering Sunggyu to his bed.

Slowly, Sunggyu took a few steps and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Okay. So… now what?”

Woohyun went to the corner in the room and pulled out the stool and tray, where he’d stowed the bottle of wine and the muffins he’d bought and set in a tray with some candy and placed it in front of Sunggyu.

“What’s this?” Sunggyu asked, laughing uncomfortably.

“I’m sorry, hyung.” He said. “I’m sorry about how I’ve been behaving and all the mean things I’ve been saying. I thought…” Woohyun had to take a deep breath. He’d spent the evening playing the whole night in his head but it had to come out just right. He wasn’t going to leave room for misunderstanding. He was going to lay his feelings out there and pray that Sunggyu did the same.

“What? You thought what?” Sunggyu asked eagerly.

“I like you.” He blurted out.

Sunggyu blinked.

“I like you.” He said again. “I have since before debut and I’m sorry that I’ve been a jerk to you for years and… I like you, hyung.”

“Someone drugged you again.” Sunggyu said.

“I’m me. And I’m telling you the truth.”

“You hate me.”

“I love you.”

There. He’d said it. No misunderstanding. They’d had four years of it and that was enough.

“You’re always angry with me. Everything I do is wrong.”

“Everything everyone else does is wrong.” Woohyun said, struggling with the frustration bubbling in his gut.

“What does that mean?”

Fighting the urge to walk away, Woohyun remained where he was.

“I thought… for many years, I thought that you didn’t like me. That I was just another member.”

“You were never just another member to me.” Sunggyu said honestly.

“I know that now.”

“You didn’t know that before?” Sunggyu asked. “How could you be so knowledgeable about me on TV and not know anything about the real me when I sleep under you every night?”

“Because everyone else is always around you. Everyone else is always touching you. Every show we go to, there’s always some PD who wants to touch the leader or feel you up.”

“That’s how they feel not me.” Sunggyu said, sounding angry.

“And you never discourage them.” Woohyun snapped right back. “You’re a bigger flirt than Howon but at least, he’s honest about it. Even the show you were on, you can’t tell me there was nothing between you and Sangmin-sunbae.”

“There was nothing.”

“I’ve seen his texts in your phone.” Woohyun said.

Sunggyu had nothing to say to that.

*********

Sunggyu sat there, feeling trapped, in the worst love confession ever.

“I don’t like Sangmin-hyung.” He finally said.

“I don’t like him either, but you don’t see me texting him about how good it will be to see him, do you?”

That wasn’t fair.

Sangmin had texted that it would be good to see Sunggyu. He’d only texted back: me too.

“You were reading my messages?” Sunggyu said, unsure what else to say.

“That’s not…” Woohyun pulled at his own hair. “Hyung, you’re missing the point.”

“Which is what?”

“I love you.” Woohyun shouted and… oh. OH!

“I love you too.” Sunggyu said without hesitation. “I always have.”

And they were back to staring at each other and doing nothing but breathing in the same space.

“I know. Hyung, I know now. And I’m sorry for being a jealous jerk to you. I know how you feel about me and I just wanted you to know how I feel.”

“Okay.” He said, taking Woohyun’s hand in his as Woohyun moved closer. “Okay, you don’t hate me.”

“I don’t.”

Sunggyu gave him a soft kiss on the lips and when he drew away, Woohyun was smiling. So he kissed him again. And again.

Till they spent the whole evening eating muffins and making out.

*********

Infinite was in the waiting room, sleeping or making noise as Sunggyu spoke with Super Junior. The past few weeks had been nothing but bliss and Woohyun didn’t think there was anything that could dampen how he was feeling.

While they’d chosen to take things slow, they’d still tried a few things that made the wait so worth it. And now, he didn’t have to go to bed on his bunk… unless they had an early schedule and Sunggyu was trying to be responsible. But other than that, the transition from just-members to lovers was nothing but euphoric and Woohyun woke up every morning, practically walking on sunshine.

Until today.

Woohyun looked back to where they were. Eunhyuk had his hand on Sunggyu’s waist. Like it belonged there. As Woohyun sighed, about to look away, he saw Sunggyu push Eunhyuk’s hand away as he bowed down respectfully. Eunhyuk looked at him, confused for a second, before he nodded and raised his own hands in surrender and walked away from Sunggyu.

Woohyun didn’t think he’d ever been more in love as he was in that moment. When they got back to dorm, he was going to kiss Sunggyu till they both passed out from exhaustion and then… in the morning… he was going to see if they could revisit that discussion about sex.


End file.
